All The Best Things
by BrittanaBrokeMyHeart
Summary: Just a happy Brittana story. Brittana are married. Brittany is a first grade teacher and Santana is writer, who have always wanted a family together. This story follows them through pregnancy and becoming first time mothers. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

All The Best Things

Chapter 1

October-

Brittany and Santana were sitting in the light yellow doctors office, waiting for Dr. Nicole to see them. Santana was nervously bouncing her leg and tapping her fingers, too worked up to even sit still. Brittany on the other hand was simply looking around the office, focusing on the bulletin board on the far wall. The board was covered in pictures of happy families and newborn babies. A small smile formed on her lips at the thought of her and Santana's _'maybe baby'_ being on the wall in nine months.

She looked over at her wife, smile growing as she took in the latina's appearance. She could always tell when Santana was nervous or excited by the way she couldn't sit still. This time it was probably a mixture of both nerves and excitement making her fidget. "Calm down honey, you're getting too worked up."

Instantly Santana stopped her movements and took a deep breath. She turned to look at Brittany, pretty sure the blonde was sporting a special 'glow' and smiled. Reaching over she tangled their fingers together, already relaxing just from her touch. "I'm just...I don't know, nervous but excited. But I also don't want to get our hopes up and have it turn out to be negative. But my hopes are up." She rambled, barely pausing to breathe. Brittany for her part just smiled at the adorable woman in front of her. It wasn't often that she saw the Latina as anything other than calm-and-collected.

"Babe, just relax. Besides, I have a really good feeling about this." The blonde said, squeezing her wife's hand. She leaned over for a quick kiss, pulling away just as there was a knock on the door.

A moment later Dr. Angela Nicole walked in the office, smiling at the couple before taking a seat across from them. Dr. Nicole was in her mid-thirties, with long brown hair and, in both Brittany and Santana's opinion, a great body. After taking a second to organize her paperwork she formally greets the couple. "Hello Brittany and Santana, how are you ladies doing this morning?"

"We're good. But there's definitely something that could make us even better," Brittany answered, grinning at Santana. The brunette smiled back, crossing the fingers of her free hand and sent up a little prayer that the news they get today is positive.

"Well..." The doctor began, smiling at both women, "I have the test results right here, but first I want to ask if you took an at home test yet?"

"No, we wanted the results to be 100%, we're _trying_ not to get our hopes up, just in case." Santana answered, once again squeezing Britt's hand.

Dr. Nicole just sent them a soft smile and slide a piece of paper across the desk. Taking the page in front of them, the couple looked it over. In the top left hand corner was Brittany's name and birthday, then there was her medical information like blood pressure and heart rate. But the the part that caught both their attention was the word 'POSITIVE' in all caps right in the center of the page.

After a moment of silence Santana looked at Brittany with a giant smile and tears forming in her eyes. When the blonde finally meet her stare she saw a similar expression, a few tears already running down her cheeks. Santana reached over and wiped away the happy tears, bringing their foreheads together.

"You're pregnant Britt. We're having a baby."

The doctor gives them a few minutes to let the news sink in before refocusing their attention. They go over the standard information, prenatal vitamins, healthy foods, keeping active and answers the couples questions.

"Well if you don't have any question for me I think we all done for today. I want to see you in about 4 weeks, and at that appointment we can do the first ultrasound."

After leaving the doctors office Brittany and Santana just drove around Portland for a bit, letting the good news completely soak in. They are having a baby. In just nine months they will have a little boy or girl to hold and love. They're going to be moms.

"This is really happening. We are having a baby San. This is one of the best days of my life." Brittany was watching Santana drive from the passenger seat, noticing the seemingly permanent smile on her face that has been there since they read the results. Their fingers are intwined over the center console, both rubbing soothing circles on the others hand.

"Me too Britt. I'm so happy. We're going to have a baby. It's all I've ever wanted with you-a family." She answered, taking her eyes of the road to glance at her beautiful, glowing wife. "Let's go to the pond, I just want to be with you today"

They stopped at a little market on Hawthorne to pick up a loaf of bread and a light snack for after they fed the ducks. It was only October so the weather was still nice enough to spend the day at the pond.

When they arrived Brittany lead them to a bench on the far side of the park, close to the ducks but away from the few other people at the pond.

They had been at the bench for about five minutes, Brittany watching the ducks swimming and Santana was watching the blonde. "You're staring."

"And you're glowing." Santana answered back.

"I'm not glowing, we just found out today, I'm not glowing yet silly." Brittany said, a light blush spree sing across her cheeks and ears.

"You're beautiful...and perfect...and amazing. And you're glowing." She punctuated each statement with a kiss on Brittany's face. "Trust me."

"Okay." She whispered back, cuddling into her wife's side. Both of their hands automatically settled on the blondes flat stomach.

Santana started tracing little hearts on Brittany's toned stomach, feeling the warm skin. "Our baby's in there B. Not a _maybe baby_. There is there is a four week old little speck right under our hands."

They spent their time at the park feeding the ducks and ventured off to the small swing set on the other side of the park. Before they left Brittany wanted to take a picture, the first of many to come. One picture turned into ten before they made their way to the car.

Later that evening the couple were cuddled up on the couch watching some lame musical comedy that seemed more like a drama, but that's beside the point. Santana had her hand on Brittany's stomach again, and every few minutes she would press a soft kiss to her lower abdomen.

Brittany could only smile sweetly and move the hair away from the brunettes face. She laid her hands over her wife's, making their fingers form a heart shape. "I love you so much. Everyday that I get to wake up next to you makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world" she whispered, looking right into Santana's eyes.

Santana was quiet for a second before she pressed one more kiss below the blondes bellybutton, then moved up to straddle her hips. "And I love you. So so much. I still can't believe this isn't all a dream sometimes. Because getting to call you my wife is definitely something I use to dream about. Every night." She paused for a second and moved a stray piece of Brittany's hair before she continued.

"I use to get so jealous seeing other couple in public, because I wanted that with you. But I was so scared for so long. Every time I got scared though you were there, and I love you for that. For believing in us before I could. For knowing that we would get here someday." She looked away shyly before making eye contact again.

Brittany reached up and cupped Santana's cheek, pulling her down into a soft kiss. "I never doubted that we would get here, or that you loved me. You always showed me how much you love me, even when you couldn't say the words. I have never felt more loved by anyone." She leaned up to kiss Santana's nose, then her cheek, and the other. Finally she placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Santana immediately responded and deepened the kiss, still keeping it soft. Brittany tugged her closer, wanting to feel more of her, trying to ground herself. They eventually broke for air, resting their foreheads together.

"Let's head to bed" Brittany whispered, biting her lip and letter her eyes flick down to Santana's lips and back up to her eyes.

"Okay." Santana helped Brittany up from the couch and lead her up the stairs to their room. She was pretty sure she knew where their night was heading. "Let me just change and wash my face real quick. I'll be right back."

She hurried off to get ready for _bed, _only to come back into the bedroom to find Brittany still half dressed and fast asleep. She chuckled quietly to herself, shaking her head and finished talking off the blondes shoes.

She pulled back the comforter and tucked in her sleeping wife, kissing her on the forehead. After turning off all the lights, she climbed in next to the love of her life, snuggling close with her arm protectively wrapped around the other woman's stomach.

"Goodnight, mi amor. Goodnight baby."

That night they both dreamt of all the best things.

* * *

Author's Note-

Hey, thanks for reading. So this is my first story that I'm publishing. Feedback would be great. Let me know if you liked it, if you didn't or anything other feedback.

Shout out to Kelly for pushing me to write this and helping me to decide to upload it. And for being my number one fan. You're awesome:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Authors Note: Okay first of all, I am so sorry for the long wait. I had midterms, work, and snow, then I got sick. So a lot of everything except writing :/

Anyways thanks to DominoL, erika, Kasia, caitie. , and the two guest that left reviews and thanks to all the follows/favorites. It means a lot to have people take time to read my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And bonus, it's a lot longer so, yay! :)

* * *

November-

* * *

It was the day of the eight week ultrasound and Santana was patiently (or not so patiently) waiting to pick Brittany up from work so they could go to the appointment. Since she works from home most days as a writer she pretty much had the day free, but now she wished that she had a meeting or something to take up some time. With 40 minutes until Brittany was done with work she decided that waiting any longer would just drive her crazy, so Santana left early and planned on surprising her wife.

Santana greeted the secretary, Miss Debby and got a visitors pass then headed to Brittany's, or Mrs. Lopez-Pierce as her students called her, classroom. The door was only half open but Santana was able to see all the six-year olds dancing around on the carpet on the far side of the room. She opened the door a little wider and was able to see her beautiful blonde dancing around with them. Brittany just has this radiant, infectious (in the best way) happiness about her and when she's with her students it seemed to multiply ten fold.

"I need all you to wiggle. Shake all those sillies out. Okay five more seconds. And...Freeze." Santana watched as the 20 kids and her wife all bounced and spun around, then suddenly stop with their hands up in the air. Brittany looked over and made eye contact with Santana, both of them smiling and forgetting all the little eyes watching them. One of the little boys, Aiden, started laughing, effectively breaking the little staring contest. "What's so funny Aiden?" Brittany asked.

"You guys were making goo-goo eyes."The entire class of first graders started giggling and trying to make the lovestruck face their favorite teacher was making. Santana blushed at being caught by a bunch of kids, but shook it off and entered the classroom, joining everyone on the carpet. Once all the kids were settled down, Brittany had them sit in a circle, which was part of their friday afternoon routine.

"Okay, so I need everyone to put on their listening ears. Does anyone have something they want to share before we leave for the weekend?" As the kids went around talking about weekend plans or favorite activities from the week Santana admired how caring and involved Brittany is when teaching. The blonde once told her that she thinks of all of her students as '_her kids_', and Santana think it shows in the way she teaches.

Soon all of the students were dismissed, leaving the couple alone in the colorful classroom. Brittany walked over to Santana and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled her into a long hug. "I've missed you." she hummed into santana's neck, placing another kiss there.

"Babe you saw me like six hours ago. But I missed you too." Santana stepped back placing a kiss on Brittany's forehead, then took her hand and started walking out of the school. "How was your day?" She asked, opening the door for the blonde.

"It was good actually. I'm really excited for our appointment. We get to see the baby today." The two Lopez-Pierce women made their way to the clinic, talking about their days and how they couldn't wait to see what their baby looks like.

* * *

They were waiting in the same yellow room, with the same pictures, same machines, and the same posters showing the stages of pregnancy were hanging on the wall. But this time there was no nervous energy or tapping foot. Instead the energy has happy and calm.

Brittany was sitting on the edge of the paper covered bed, while Santana was seated on the rolling stool. They're hands were linked and swinging gently between them.

"I think the baby's gonna look like you. Brown eyes, pouty lips and beautiful curly hair. And they'll probably have a potty mouth just like you too." Brittany had a thoughtful look on her face, "maybe we should start a swear jar."

"Hey I do not have a potty mouth. I am 26, it was perfectly acceptable for me to call that woman a bitch face, plus she took the parking space I wanted." The Latina ranted, referring to the little incident in the parking lot. "I had my blinker on. I swear if I ever see her again-"

Brittany just laughed at her wife. She was totally kidding about the swear jar, although Santana did use very colorful language at times. "Hey I totally agree, she is a bitch face but the note you left on her window telling her that was a _bit _much."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the laugh that followed. "I hope the baby looks like you though, especially your eyes. I love your eyes. And your nose. And your laugh. I want a mini you."

Just as Santana leaned in to kiss the blond there was a knock on the door, the next second Dr. Nicole was entering the room. "Hey don't mind me. Go ahead and kiss the girl." As Santana was pulling away Brittany grabbed her, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"How are my favorite ladies doing today? You're in your eighth week of pregnancy, any morning sickness? Or tenderness?"

"Morning sickness just started a couple weeks ago, but it's been manageable. I've been eating a lot of saltines." She looks down at her boobs and poked them a little. Santana just shook her head because that is just how Brittany is, she's comfortable with her body. "My boobs are a little tender and they fill _fuller_ I guess."

"Well that's all normal. One thing to be really careful of right now is cramping or bleeding. We're not out of the risk period yet, but everything seems to be going good." The doctor explained. They talked more, the standard pregnancy questions were asked and answered. Dr. Nicole also asked how Santana was doing during the pregnancy so far. "Well I think it's time we take a look at this little one."

Brittany lied back on the bed and lifted her shirt up. Santana reached over to take her hand in hers, and leaned in to give her a kiss while the doctor squeezed the blue gel on her stomach. "That's cold."

The room was silent as they all looked at the black screen, squinting to see anything. Dr. Nicole moved the wand around her lower abdomen before stopping. Suddenly the room filled with a fast-paced thud and a fuzzy image filled the center of the screen.

"Oh my God, that's our baby." Santana whispered, tears escaping her eyes as she memorized everything on the screen. She looked away from the image to watch her wife. Brittany was staring at the ultrasound, her hands on her stomach a little higher than the wand, and a watery smile on her face.

"There's your little one. Everything looks great. And we have a strong heartbeat. Here's the head, and the arms, and here are the legs. I'll give you a moment to look." She saved the image on the screen a left to print out the ultrasound.

With their baby still on the screen Santana wipes the gel off Brittany's stomach then placed a kiss where the wand was. "Hey baby, this is your mama. I hope you know how much me and mommy love you already. We can't wait to meet you, but take your time and get bigger." A loud sniffle from Brittany caught the brunette's attention, "are you okay, what's wrong Britt?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just really happy right now. And maybe these hormones are a little crazy at the moment." She laughed while wiping away more tears. "I think I just need a kiss."

"I can do that." She stood up and cupped Brittany's cheeks, leaning in to kiss her. Unlike their earlier kiss this one was longer and deeper. It held so much love and happiness. Brittany took Santana's bottom lip between her own, humming in satisfaction when the Latina quietly moaned. Brittany released her lips but held held her close. "I love you. So much."

"And I love you the most. Always the most." Brittany whispered back. Again there was a knock on the door, so the two women separated but held each others hand, tangling their fingers.

"Okay mommies I have your sonograms here. I made extra copies, I assume you will be giving them out for thanksgiving." The two nodded and smiled. "Okay well we are all done here today. Go ahead and make an appointment for next month on your way out. And have a great thanksgiving."

* * *

They spent the rest of their day the same way they had after their first doctor appointment. They stopped at the pond to feed the ducks and then took a few minutes to swing on the swing set before taking a picture. After the pond they headed back home where they cuddled up on the couch.

Santana was laying behind Brittany on the couch, where palm pressed to her stomach. "I think I need to buy some new pants before we go to Ohio next week. All of mine are getting a little tight and I don't want to wear sweats all weekend." The blonde murmured, eating another grape. "Oh and I'll need to get a bigger bra, my boobs feel huge."

"I've noticed the boobs actually, especially when you were '_getting your wiggles out'." _Santana answered, letting her hand travel higher.

"You were checking me out in a room full of six year olds, San that's weird."

"Babe I check you out all the time. And I usually don't care who's in the room to be honest. I'm your wife I get to look, it was in our vows." She shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't in our vows. I remember our wedding vows and free looks was not part of the deal." Brittany turned around so she could face her wife.

"Well it was implied. Besides I thought you liked when I looked at you." Santana pouted, looking up through her lashes.

"I do. And you can totally check me out." She inched closer, looking right into her wife's eyes. "Anytime." Their lips met, moulding together automatically. It amazes Brittany how after 12 years of kissing Santana she still gets that feeling in her stomach. And each kiss leaves her lips tingling. "We should go upstairs."

"Only if you promise not to fall asleep on me again." Santana whispered hoarsely.

"Hey that was one time." Brittany weakly objected.

"Twice. You fell asleep on me twice. And last time it was after you got some and I had to try and sleep it off."

"Fine we can just stay here and watch tv then." The blonde said, shrugging her shoulders and turning around. Before she could completely turn around Santana stopped her, pulling her close again and kissed her. When they broke apart Brittany had a smirk I her face. "I thought so. Come on."

_Brittany definitely did not fall asleep on Santana tonight_

* * *

The weekend flew by and before they knew it it was time to fly back to Ohio for Thanksgiving. Since they had moved to Portland three years ago they made it tradition to always go home for holidays. Actually most of the Glee club kids did since they lived all across the country now.

So Tuesday evening they boarded the plane, new pants and bras in their suitcase along with multiple copies of the sonogram. No one had been told about baby LP yet, because they wanted to deliver the news in person not over the phone with six states separating them.

Brittany slept for most of the flight, needing a nap after the long day at school before break. Santana however stayed awake, she had some sudden inspiration for a new book she was working on and wanted to get it written down.

When the plane touched down it was already 10 o'clock at night. The Pierces'- James, Grace and Haley- were already waiting for them. Since Santana's brother and his family were staying at the Lopez house, they were staying with Brittany's parents and sister. "There's my honey bee. How are my favorite girls doing?" James Pierce asked, hugging them both.

"Hey! What about me?" Haley huffed out. The youngest Pierce has blonde hair just like her older sister but her eyes are hazel like their dad. The high school senior rolls her eyes before smiling and hugging her sister and sister-in-law. "I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you to squirt." Santana messed up her hair, then quickly dashed over to Mrs. Pierce. "Hey mama P."

"Causing trouble already I see," Grace winked at her and pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "You both look great. I'm so happy you made it out, I've missed you." Grace Pierce is the spitting image of Brittany, or Brittany's the spitting image of her, either way, she is an older version of Santana's favorite person. And just like the younger blonde, she is one of the nicest people Santana has ever known.

After everyone said their hellos they left the airport and drove back to lima. Haley and Brittany fell asleep on Santana's shoulders 30 minutes into the drive, Brittany cradling her stomach and a smile on her lips. Mr. Pierce looked in the rearview mirror, seeing all three girls in the back seat. The older couple were holding hands and softly chatting. "I think they have some good news for us," Mr. Pierce whispered, looking back again, this time all three girls were sleeping soundly.

* * *

Authors Note 2:

Again thank you for reading. I get really happy everytime i see a follow or favorite, and ecstatic when someone comments *hint hint*.

Next chapter will be Thanksgiving, so lots of crazy family time, and maybe some other characters will make an appearance. I will try to have it up next week.

Disclaimer- I don't own glee (obviously if I did it would be all brittana). All mistakes are mine.

-Jessica


End file.
